Everything
by CandyDreamer
Summary: A short KyleLiz fic, from Kyle's POV after Liz comes to see him. Companion piece will follow.


This is just a really short Kyle/Liz fic, I have a companion piece that is almost finished, and will be posted soon. The song is called Everything by Lifehouse and is on their No Name Face album, which I would recommend to anyone. Also I would totally appreciate it, if u left feedback that was brutally honest. No matter what you want to say. Thank you, Leanne x

****

**Everything**

            Kyle heard a knock on his bedroom door; he'd finally got his own room back from Tess when she moved into her own place. It made more sense for her to have her own place, she could afford it, well actually she possibly couldn't but the mind warp trick would come in handy if she ever needed to skip a month's rent. Opening the door slowly he found Liz standing in front of him, eyes red and glistening with tears, he enfolded her in his arms, no questions asked.

            After standing in his arms for a minute or so, Liz spoke, her voice hoarse and cracking, "He's gone, he's really gone this time." Kyle had already suspected that what was causing Liz's misery would be Max related.

            Kyle moved his head back so that he could look Liz in the eye, "Want to talk about it?" He asked her softly.

            "Not right now, can I just lie down for a while please? I didn't really sleep well last night," Liz said softly.

            "Yeah sure, no problem," he told her half leading, half pushing her towards the bed.

            Liz lay down on the bed and curled into a ball. Kyle laid the blanket over her, gently kissed the top of her head and began to walk towards the door. 

            "Kyle?"

            "Yeah?"

            Liz looked a little nervous, "Can you just lie with me? I don't want to be alone right now." 

            Kyle looked at her and smiled. "Yeah Lizzy, of course I can," he said before lying down on the bed. Liz snuggled up against him and closed her eyes. Kyle lay watching her, listening to her breathing. He laid a kiss gently on her lips; he couldn't remember her looking more beautiful, her face free of make-up and all that crap that girls thought they needed to make themselves prettier.

            Not taking his eyes off her, he wondered what his life would be like if Max Evans hadn't entered the picture. Would he still have her in his life? The way he wanted her? He had never felt about anyone, the way that he had felt about Liz Parker, he could try and fool himself and carry on as normal as possible but he didn't think he would ever feel anything as strong as the feelings he felt when he was with Liz. And he knew that he had ruined it with her, when she and Max and first started becoming friends, by being a jealous jerk. But he had seen her slipping away from him, and had been desperate to stop it happening. He realised now that the way he had acted had only succeeded in making her leave him quicker. If there were any way to turn back the clock, he would jump at the chance in a second.

            Kyle turned his head to look at the clock, slightly shocked by the amount of time that had passed, they'd been lying there together, Liz wrapped in his arms, for over an hour. Kyle always felt that he never had enough time to spend with Liz, without interruptions, yet here he was, alone with her and she was sleeping.

            "I love you, Liz Parker," Kyle told her sleeping form quietly. " I just wish you knew that. You can't believe how hard it is not to, or how hard I try to convince myself otherwise. I was so happy when you came to me to help you with Max, I know I kind of made with the sarcasm, but I was glad that you had turned to me and no one else. And I suppose that it built my hopes up again, if you were willing to do something that drastic to get him off your back, maybe you were ready and willing to move on." Liz stirred in her sleep, but her eyes didn't open. Kyle figured she was dreaming. He was quiet for another moment, to make sure she didn't wake up. She deserved all the rest she could get. When she settled back into Kyle's chest, he couldn't resist but planting a sweet kiss on her soft cherry lips. 

            He had to get out of this bed, if he didn't get Liz out of his arms soon, there would be a hell of a lot more that he had to do to her to be satisfied, and he really didn't think that was what Liz needed at the moment. He gently eased himself off the bed, so as not to disturb the still sleeping Liz.

            He walked to the door, stopping and turning to look at her once more, "You are everything, Liz Parker. Everything." He said aloud before leaving the sleeping beauty to sleep.

Find me here, 

Speak to me, 

I want to feel you, 

I need to hear you

You are the light 

That's leading me

To the place 

Where I find peace, again.

You are the strength,

That keeps me walking.

You are the hope,

That keeps me trusting.

You are the life,

To my soul, 

You are my purpose

You are everything.

And how can I, Stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be,

Any better than this?

You calm the storms,

And you give me rest.

You hold me in your hands,

You won't let me fall.

You still my heart,

And you take my breath away.

Would you take me in?

Would you take me deeper now?

And how can I, Stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be,

Any better than this?

And how can I, Stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be,

Any better than this?

'Cause you're all I want

You are all I need

You are everything

Everything

And how can I, Stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be,

Any better than this?


End file.
